Un amor para toda la vida
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la desaparición de Buu. Son Gohanda y Videl vivirán una historia de amor. Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría leerlos para rectificar mis errores.


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Me gustaría añadir que es mi primera historia y quizás no me haya salido muy bien pero espero que os guste. Gracias y disfruten de la historia._

**Un amor para toda la vida. **

Había pasado 1 año desde la desaparición del pequeño bu. En las Montañas Paoz, nuestro héroe, Son Gohanda estaba entrenando con Videl como todas las tardes. Entre ellos intercambiaban puñetazos, patadas y ondas de energía. Estaban tan concentrados en el combate que ni siquiera se dieron de que el Sol se estaba poniendo tras esas montañas, creando una hermosa puesta de Sol.

Videl, al darse cuenta de aquel maravilloso espectáculo se detuvo sin prevenir que Son Gohanda le iba a dar un fuerte puñetazo. Videl cayó al suelo mientras unas gotas de sangre caían de su nariz y sus grandes ojos azules observaban con una mirada asesina a aquel chico al que tanto admiraba.

Son Gohanda bajó al suelo para ver como estaba Videl. Ésta le abofeteo la cara dejando su mano marcada en la cara del joven semi-sayan.

Pero, ¿pórque me pegas?, solo venía a ayudarte- contestó el mayor de los Son.

Idiota, estaba observando la puesta de Sol, que era preciosa- le gritó Videl.

Menuda excusa, un verdadero guerrero no se distrae por una puesta de Sol.

Serás idiota, ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra, al menos hasta que se me pase.

Y eso, ¿cuándo será?

No se, a lo mejor, ¡NUNCA!

¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, Videl por favor. Estamos a mitad de verano como crees que voy a poder vivir sin que vengas a entrenar o sin ver tu sonrisa...- Son Gohanda se quedó callado y se produjo un enorme e incómodo silencio.

¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó algo confusa Videl.

Em... Nada, nada. Bueno me tengo que ir... Adiós.

Y con una teletransportación que había aprendido de su padre, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Videl estaba confusa y no sabía que hacer. La noche había caído y ella decidió volver a casa, ya se le había pasado el cabreo, lo que pasaba era que no sabía que hacer, esas palabras que había escuchado de ese chico que tanto le gustaba la había dejado muy confusa. Al día siguiente volvería para saber lo que había pasado y que Son Gohanda le dijera lo que había dicho en realidad.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Son, Son Gohanda se encontraba pensativo. No sabía que era lo que sentía hacía aquella chica, por la que fue capaz de matar en el torneo de artes marciales del año pasado. Chi-chi que como siempre es tan entrometida le preguntó a su hijo que era lo que le pasaba pero no obtuvo respuesta, ésta se puso a decir que su hijo la había abandonado y que ya no confiaba en ella, como siempre suele hacer. Después apareció Goten, tan inocente como siempre. Éste ya tenía ya ocho años pero seguía siendo como Goku con su edad, un inocente. Goten le preguntó a su hermano que le pasaba y Son Gohanda le dijo que era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Al fin era hora de acostarse y Son Gohanda quería dormir para olvidar ese día tan raro y también para evitar las preguntas de su familia.

En la mansión de Satán, Videl se encontraba comiendo todo tipo de manjares ya que su familia era rica por la trola que dijo Satán de que él había acabado con Célula. Al terminar, Videl se fue a su habitación para dormir pero no podía aguantar más para saber lo que sentía ese chico por ella. Así que salió por la ventana a voló hacia la Región 439.

Voló durante 1 hora, hasta que al final divisó las Montañas Paoz y la casa que había entre ellas.

Llamó a la ventana pero no hubo respuesta. Videl se dio la vuelta al ver que nadie salía y de repente la ventana se abrió de golpe, mandando a la ojiazul al suelo, Son Gohanda al ver lo que había hecho cerró la ventana como si él no hubiera hecho nada. Videl se preguntó como había caído pero se levantó y volvió a llamar. Esta vez Son Gohanda intentó abrir la ventana con más delicadeza, al hacerlo se quedó frente a frente con Videl.

Ho... hola Videl, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Son Gohanda he venido porque quiero saber que es lo que me dijiste esta tarde, ¡Y quiero que me lo diras ya!

Son Gohanda se quedó un enmudecido, no sabía que decirle a esa chica de ojos azules lo que sentía realmente por ella.

¡Son Gohanda quiero que me lo digas ya!

Vale te lo contaré. Esta tarde cuando te enfadaste conmigo, te dije que no sería capaz de vivir sin... tu sonrisa, porque te quiero Videl Satán. Te quiero desde el día en el que te conocí, has sido la persona más importante de mi vida. Desde que te conocí, siempre que había algún problema en la ciudad, yo siempre iba por miedo a que te hicieran daño, no para ser popular ni famoso, todo lo que llevo haciendo desde que te conocí es por ti, por miedo a perderte o porque sufras alguna lesión, y todo porque no he tenido el valor suficiente para expresarte mis sentimientos.

Videl estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

Oh, Son Gohanda... Pero porque no me lo dijiste, yo también te quiero mucho, desde que conocí tu forma de ser, ya que eres una persona amable, cariñosa y sobre todo comprensiva.

Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Claro que sí - decía Videl con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pues que bien, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento.

Y yo, mi amor, y yo.

Después de esto, se dieron un tierno beso de amor verdadero, un beso de amor para toda la vida.

FIN


End file.
